The emotional struggles
by wickfur
Summary: Shinichi as Conan realised his feelings for the white clad thief smack in the middle of planning for the Black Organization take down, after everything is over and Shinichi gets the antidote, they start dating and move to an apartment together. Everything is perfect, but soon a life changing injury derails everything. KaiShin. AU.


Disclaimer: I do not own Detective conan or Magic Kaito.

. .

 _strange words marked with star_ _*****_ _are words that might need clarification and will be described at the bottom of each chapter._

' _this is Shinichi narrating'_ **or** ' _thinking_ '

Normal storytelling text

"talking"

. .

 **Ch.1 - The beginning**

The scene before us is somewhere in a Tokyo apartment complex. Inside the living room of apartment 23 there stand a big group of people. Three of them are the suspects of the murder that had occurred there. While the rest was either the victim themselves or different people of law enforcement.

The first suspect is a feisty brown haired woman in her early thirties from apartment 25. She has a designer bag laying confiscated by an officer as they checked over the suspects belongings. She looks around the room in disinterest wanting nothing more than to go home.

The second suspect is a blond haired college student who lives in apartment 22 opposite of the current crime scene. He keeps fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and pushes his glasses up his nose nervously for the umpteenth time that evening.

The last suspect is a man in his mid twenties. He is scowling with crossed arms and tapping his foot like the embodiment of impatience. The owner of apartment 23 where the murder has occurred.

The victim is a young woman in her mid twenties. She lay splayed in a pool of blood on the floor of the kitchen with a kitchen knife in her stomach. Several stab wounds visible and responsible for turning her pretty white dress crimson. Her short blond locks obscured her ghostly white face that was done up professionally with makeup that would have accented her once glimmering eyes.

Tension was evident in the air as all peoples attention was on the young man bound to a wheelchair. He had just called out that he knew who had done the crime and was starting his usual dramatic reveal. He tells everyone in the room how the murder had occurred in great detail like he had done the crime himself. He lay out deduction after deduction explaining how the room had been locked, how evidence had disappeared and finally who had done it.

He raises his hand slowly as dramatically as he can and points towards the suspects who gulp and fidgets nervously. "The murderer is **You,** Koharu Tanaka-san!" he calls out.

Everyone startles in shock nobody making a sound as all eyes are on the black haired man who almost turns red with anger. "What the hell are you saying!" He yells enraged at the young man "It could have been anyone here, but it isn't me!" He shouts and then points in the direction of the victim "I don't even know that blonde haired woman!"

The feisty brown haired woman that is his neighbor and fellow suspect turns on him immediately and slaps his cheek. "What do you mean you don't know her! She was your girlfriend weren't she!" She accuses. Koharu growls " **She** is not my girlfriend!" He gets a sarcastic "huh!" From the woman who yells "Yeah right! Don't think I haven't seen you two saying goodbye so lovey dovey by the door kissing each other goodbye while clinging to each other like two affectionate monkeys!" She hisses and shoves a finger into his chest "Almost every day for four months!"

The college student slowly backs away from the irate pair not wanting to get in their way. Several officers tries to placate the two but get growls and hisses for their troubles. "Don't listen to this deranged woman she is lying, I do not know that blond haired woman in my kitchen" Koharu exclaims. The feisty woman grinds her teeth "what! I am not lying! If anyone is lying here it's you!" She screams and pushes at the man like sparks are flying. Officers immediately breaks them apart and tells them to calm down.

The young man watches the proceedings for a few moments and then asks detective Sato to help him with something. He smirks as she nods to his suggestion and takes off her recognisable light purple jacket. She brushes back her hair behind her ears and does her hair in a short ponytail. Then she steals Takagi's scarf off of his shoulders and wrap it around her neck. Then she approaches the bickering pair in a manner so very unlike the strong minded woman she is.

She walks up to Koharu slowly and cautiously like she was a small and meek little girl and taps him on the shoulder. When he turns to her with an angry "what!?" she mock flinches and backs away a step in fright. More unbelievable than Sato's weird behavior is Koharu's reaction to her presence.

His face morphs from angry to apologetic as he placates her "I'm sorry that scared you, it was directed at her" he says and points a nonchalant thumb over his shoulder at the fuming woman he had been practically brawling with before. "What is it miss? I don't think I have met you before" he states confused. The whole room is just as confused. He talked with detective Sato just an hour ago.

The young wheelchair bound man smirked in triumph "*Prosopagnosia" he says to the room at large. Koharu flinches and directs his gaze at him looking nervous. Sato makes an 'oh' sound and walks away from the suspect in her normal manner, fixing her hair in the process. Koharu blinks at her and recognition flashes in his eyes. "You are the Police woman from before" he says a little taken aback.

The young man flashes the detective a smile and a quick thanks before he clears the confusion in the room by saying "Prosopagnosia, commonly known as face blindness" he smirked at Koharu "It is a condition that makes people unable to differentiate between faces, it occurs either by injury or an abnormality in the brain. Those who are face blind will therefore have to use other means to recognise a person. Usually they use hairstyle and color, beards, clothes, mannerisms, voice, walk styles and other quirks to recognise the person in front of them" he tilts his head "Isn't this correct Koharu-san?"

The suspect grimaces "How did you know?" he asks a bit dejectedly.

The detective closed his eyes "Honestly it was a hunch, but since you didn't recognise Sato-keiji immediately it confirmed my suspicions" he said while he righted himself in his chair.

Piercing azure eyes opened as he continued "Koharu-san, you and the victim was meeting here for a nice romantic dinner date. You were out shopping for extra supplies when the victim entered your apartment with her spare key. She was a bit early and found that you weren't home and took it upon herself to continue cooking the food. When you came home you were suspicious since your girlfriend wasn't supposed to be there until later. You approached the kitchen and found her there and as you didn't recognise her you told her to get out none too gently. When she took the knife she was holding and pointed that at you, you retaliated and killed her"

"That is not my girlfriend" he said again vehemently.

Azure eyes filled with sympathy and pity "You didn't recognise her. She had bleached her black hair blond and cut it short. She was also wearing a dress for the first time since you knew her, she usually wore pants and baggy clothing. She also had done her nails and wore perfume something she had never done before. All to impress and surprise you" he closed his eyes "The evidence is her receipts for a beauty parlor, a brand name clothes store and the receipt for the perfume, all in her bag dated for today" he said and went silent locking gazes with the murderer.

Feeling like a cornered animal Koharu was sweating and clamping his hands in the fabric of his shirt, beginning of tears in his eyes. He refused to believe it, refused to listen to this simple truth, it isn't true. Isn't true. And like the cornered animal he was he lashed out. "It isn't true, that's a lie! It wasn't her!" He screamed as he grabbed the baseball bat he had hidden behind his couch and rushed at the young man.

Everyone alarmed cried out in warning and were about to shield and protect the defenseless wheelchair bound young man. But before they could the young man counters his attack with the grace of a martial artist. He forces Koharu to let go of the bat with an aikido handhold and soon has him immobile in his lap crying for mercy. Stunning everyone in the room.

The officers rushed forward and handled the man with slight ire at him attacking one of their own. They hauled him to his feet and held his arms behind his back as he trashed. If the handcuffs were tied on a little too tightly nobody mentions it.

When Koharu finally realised he was caught and had to accept the truth. That he had killed his girlfriend because of his face blindness, he slowly fell to his knees and confessed everything. Then he put his head on the floor and started sobbing and crying his heart out.

As the murderer was led away and everything was wrapping up a portly man in a brown trench coat and hat walked up to the young man. His moustache bristles with his smile as he bellows "Great work as always Kudo-kun, I don't know how you do it!" The words accented by a few hard pat to his back.

Shinichi grunts at the hard pats but smiles good-naturedly at the inspector "It was nothing Megure-Keibu anyone could have figured out the case" he says with a light laugh and nervously rubs at his neck. The inspector shakes his head "You are always so modest take some credit for once" he laughs "Keep up the good work"

The young detective just rubs his neck in proud embarrassment before he glances at the clock. His eyes widened and a small curse escapes his lips "Oh no" he says ominously and starts rolling out of the apartment "Kudo-kun?" Megure questions behind him. Shinichi stops and apologises "sorry Megure-Keibu but I'll have to turn in the paperwork tomorrow, I have to roll" he presses the call button for the elevator "I have to get home before Kaito starts running out looking for me, you know how it is, he worries too much" he laughs.

All officers can attest to that, the messy haired teen had a mean streak when looking for his wayward detective. "Would you like a ride home, I can spare an officer" Megure offers, he would rather not have a worried Kuroba-kun running around the neighborhood, but of course the young detective declines.

"Thank you Keibu but it's not too far" the elevator dings and the doors open "I will make sure to call him" he adds as he rolls in. Sato and Takagi waves him off "You **better** call him or we will be hounded by Kuroba-kun all night" Sato says long-suffering, it had happened far, far too many times already.

Shinichi chuckles and presses the button for the entry floor "yes yes, I will make sure to do so as soon as I'm out in the street, bye and goodnight" he says as the doors slide closed. They really hope he does. For all their sakes.

As soon as Shinichi got out of the apartment complex he breathes in a fresh breath of night air. He calls his boyfriend like he said he would and gets an earful from the worried magician the whole way he propels home to their Apartment in Ekoda. The stars and moon his companions in the night.

 _'_ _Now, you must be wondering, what has the modern-day Holmes, former High School detective of the east Kudo Shinichi done to get himself into a wheelchair'_

 _'_ _Well... that is, kind of a long story. I don't really know where to start, but we can take it from the beginning.'_

 _It all started (as you know) on that fateful day at Tropical Land. I was young, overconfident, selfish and inexperienced. After a murder on the mystery coaster, I let my curiosity get the better of me. This curiosity led me to follow the suspicious men in black trench coats who knocked me out and got myself poisoned. But instead of killing me like it should have I got turned into a six year old child in the process._

 _Yeah, I feel like a real genius. So after running from the police who found me as they didn't believe I was a high schooler. I ran to get home and in the process got my neighbour Agasa involved, thought I had to work for it to make him believe that I had gotten shrunk into a six year old. After that he let me into my house._

 _Then Ran arrives and thus after getting confronted by my childhood best friend and high school love about my name, I hastily came up with the name Edogawa Conan. I then got roped into living with Ran by Agasa-hakase, his reasoning being that Mouri is a detective and you will get better leads about the organization. That is how it all began, how it all started.'_

 _'_ _The experience of becoming a child again, was quite horrible at first. Things you had been doing on a daily basis suddenly became hard and tedious to do._

 _Like reaching for things that were too high up, it was a real nightmare in the beginning. it had been so easy before when you were an adult and all of a sudden you needed a stool or something to stand on for everything. But after getting accustomed to that new daily life of a six year old, it got easier to do things and it became less tedious. Of course some things were still annoying, because you knew that if you had been in your original body you would have been able to do it.'_

 _'_ _Now imagine, if physical limitations was a nightmare then being on a crime scene was hell. You got told off for a lot of things like: don't touch that, don't go there, you are in the way, don't look at this, you shouldn't be here, that is dangerous and the like. It was very annoying to get told off for doing what you knew beat._

 _But it was also very self exploratory to get to know these frustrations of not being listened to. Getting dismissed as a stupid or insignificant child just because you were in fact a child. To not be able to get the 'adults' to listen or to understand that your opinions and ideas matters as much as the next person.'_

 _'_ _If those frustrations weren't the worst part, then having to watch the entire police force looking in the wrong direction in a case because you couldn't just outright tell them was very frustrating. You knew everything and had figured it out but they wouldn't understand the clues and almost arrested the wrong person too many times to count. You were right there but could not tell them for fear of discovery and that was even more frustrating than anything. But in the end you tried to pretty much always either trick them into figuring it out for themselves or Knock Mouri-Otchan out to create Nemuri-no-Kogoro and solve the case for them.'_

 _'_ _Now being in a child's body, while facing a big criminal organization is bound to get you paranoid on a lot of levels. Even if you would have been in an adult body in this situation, it wouldn't have been very different. You still start to get a lot of these fears coiling around inside you like a snake in your everyday life and in your nightmares.'_

 _'_ _Fears like, you could never know if you would live to see another day. You walked around, living with the fear of discovery by the Black Organization, fearing for your friends and families lives everyday. Then you also started fearing, that they could be behind every corner, in every ally you walked by, in every nook and cranny, anywhere you were. Knowing they could have eyes and ears everywhere, was not helping your case.'_

 _'_ _But like everything, there were good parts as well. As I said before experiencing a second childhood was, quite the exploration of oneself, so it was both a good and a bad thing. But getting to know yourself better wasn't the best part of the whole experience, the best part was that if I hadn't gone through it, I would not have met All these new friends and intresting people.'_

 _'_ _If I had not went through the Conan situation, I wouldn't have met and made friends with people like, Jodie-sensei and the FBI, Hattori and Kazuha, the Shonen tantei-dan, Mitsuhiko, Genta, Ayumi and Haibara, Sera and many more. But most of all I wouldn't have met_ ** _Him_** _.'_

 _'_ _Now, who am I talking about? I am talking about the modern-day Lupin, the moonlight magician, the wizard of the century, phantom thief 1412, Kaitou KID of course. I as Shinichi wasn't very interested in thieves, so if Conan hadn't happened I would never have befriended the amazing moonlight thief.'_

 _'_ _I got a feeling fairly early on, that something was up at his heists, especially after that one heist, when I kept someone from sniping the stupid thief'_

The full moon was high in the sky shining down with it's luminous light on the rooftops. A white clad thief stood in the middle of the roof looking through tonight's target. The rooftop door opens on silent hinges and let's a small child through. The thief sighs disappointedly and lowers his arm as the child approaches him with steps barely even noticeable in the night. "Not what you were looking for KID-san?" the child inquiries.

The thief startles slightly, but turns around to greet his small critic "Why hello Tantei-kun~" he purrs out playfully "How is my smallest hunter this wonderful night?"

Conan just snorts at him and grumbles "I'm just fine, I just so happened to have to run up 20 flights of stairs and avoid your traps at the same time. Stupid thief"

The thief in question theatrically puts his hand to his heart and wails "You wound me Tantei! I did it for you, I want you to become even better at chasing me-"

"You just desperately want me to someday come up here pink, feathery and glittery. Too bad, I always see your traps coming" the child cut him off irritably.

The thief amused says "I will just have to try harder then, I really want to see you in a pink tuu-tuu" his grin widening.

The child just scowls at him "Oh really" then he smirks something wicked "you know, my mom taught me how to do some really evil pra-" He cuts off abruptly when he sees a glint in a distant skyscraper his eyes widening at the realization of what that means.

He quickly launches at the thief "KID! Move!" He yells. The thief, always quick on his feet, hoists the child up and out of the way of an incoming bullet. Conan grasps his belt and inflates a huge soccer ball for cover. The thief gets a steely look in his eyes and runs quickly towards the rooftop exit. The ball popps behind them and the bullet nearly hits the thief's shoulder.

As they are panting inside the stairway from the adrenaline, Conan gets an equally steely look in his eyes and glared at the thief. "we need to talk" he says with no argument in his tone.

 _'_ _After that incident I confronted him about his predicament with shady people and he reluctantly confessed about a black organization being after his life. I quickly connected the dots from his guys in trench coats to my shady people and I got KID to agree on joining forces to take down the organization.'_

 _'While investigating together we soon discovered that the people who had killed KID's predecessor was a branch of the black org that I was after. So with help of KID, and then getting the secret police, FBI and other secret services on board, we then devised plans to take them down, easier said than done.'_

 _'_ _I kept telling the secret police, FBI and so forth, that I had an anonymous source of information, I kept KID unmentioned as a means to protect him from law enforcement and the black organization alike. So he was my secret that I refused to tell anyone about'_

 _'_ _Under the planning period me and KID met a lot to scheme and plan for every possibility we could conjure up. The more we met up thought, the more we started to just relax in each other's company and sometimes instead of planning we just met up for the hell of it, as friends. A few months into this 'Just hanging out', was when I realised I was starting to have feelings for the thief, dear lord.'_

 _'_ _I was so confused, I had been pining after Ran for a very long time so I didn't know what to do with these feelings. I had been in love with her for as long as I could remember and then all of a sudden I realised I was falling hard, for a thief of all things. Now that could only spell trouble.'_

 _'_ _But then one night when I was alone in the library, I started really thinking about my feelings for Ran and the thief. I soon realised my feelings for Ran, had with the Conan predicament started to turn into sisterly, family love at one point. I felt pretty bad about having lead Ran on because I hadn't realised sooner. Ran really didn't deserve this. Then I started thinking of my feelings for the thief…. Yeah no comment, I had become red in the face and shoved the thoughts away, these feelings were such a pain to deal with'_

 _'_ _So I did the only thing I could think of, deny, deny, deny its existence. Yeah not the smartest decision in my life, I soon started meeting the thief a little less for the fun of it and said I wanted to plan to get this over with as fast as possible. If the thief noticed he didn't say anything.'_

 _'_ _Then Haibara at one point in time had understood what I was doing. Then one day she had gotten tired of my dancing around my feelings and decided to corner me about it. We were both sitting in the professor's living room when the she-devil brought it up'_

Haibara sat on the living room couch opposite Conan with a sort of fashion magazine and was drinking herbal tea. While Conan sat on the other couch opposite her, nursing a cup of coffee and took a bliss filled sip when she suddenly spoke up. "Kudo-kun, why are you just moping around instead of just confessing your feelings for the damn thief already?" she asked him with a straight face without putting down the magazine from her face.

All you heard for a few minutes after that, was some sputtering and coughing. When Conan had finally regained his breathing he said expatriated "I'm not in love with him!"

Haibara just hummed "could have fooled me" she smirked behind the magazine. Conan just sighed "I said I'm not" he whined a little and put his cup down on the table. He then childishly flopped sideways onto the couch and dramatically slung an arm across his slightly pink face.

"Kudo-kun, running away from and denying your feelings won't make it better, it will just make it harder for you" she told him, still with the magazine in front of her.

He let out a slow breath through his nose and peaked out from under his arm at her "let's say I do like him" Haibara lifted an eyebrow at that from behind her magazine "if so, and I'm not saying it is, it's not like I can tell him how I feel" he stated with a small flailing hand movement.

Haibara finally laid down the magazine and looked at him with her bored 'are you stupid' face "Okay let's pretend" she said in her usual bored tone "if so, why not?" she prompted him.

He hastily sat up and started argumenting "Haibara" he didn't whine okay "For starters he is a guy, he is also a thief on the opposite side of the law" Haibara just lifted an eyebrow at him "and he is annoying, obnoxious and an overconfident jerk. And he is devilishly smart and a jackass and he has well defined muscles"

Haibara started smirking at this point "He is kind of handsome and is Invigoratingly good at disguises" his voice started turning a bit dreamy "He have nice hands with long fingers, he is a descent magician, is good at a lot of things, he has the luck of the devil and has an imaginative mind with a skill set to go with it. And he has beautiful indigo-violet eyes, a nice smile and-" Conan stopped suddenly noticing Haibara smirking at him "what" he asked with a incredulous tone and a glare.

Haibara just kept smirking and put up the magazine in front of her again "yeah~" she dragged out "definitely not in love with him, 'nice smile', 'beautiful indigo eyes', really?" she snorted.

Conan squeaked a little "H-how did you know in the first place!" He whined childishly "…no never mind I don't want to know" he put his forefinger and thumb up to his nose bridge and started rubbing away the coming headache.

Haibara hummed in a cheeky tone and said "Call it a woman's intuition. That and you're incredibly easy to read when you're a love sick puppy" Conan just flopped his face into the couch cushions and didn't speak to her for the rest of the day.

 _'_ _Needless to say I was mortified, am I really that easy to read? Anyway, so okay I was moping. But seriously I didn't know what to do with these feelings and It didn't exactly help when I was planning with the thief.'_

 _'_ _We were sitting and planning in the Kudo manors library. Me sitting with papers all over my father's desk and scribbling away. The thief was in casual clothes, a black cap and his monocle on his nose. He was sitting in one of the armchairs with a laptop on his knees. Then the thief decided to confront me about my strange behaviour'_

The thief put his laptop onto the side table and stood up, slowly walking towards the highly concentrated detective. The magician then poofed the papers Conan was holding away together with the pen. Conan squawked and looked accusingly at the thief. Said thief started to lean on the side of the desk with his arms crossed, and said "Tantei-kun, I have noticed you have been a bit moody the last couple of weeks, you don't want to just hang out anymore and I'm starting to worry. Is something wrong? Or is there another reason?" the magician looked at the boy who only turned his gaze down to the table and kept quiet.

The thief sighed "Tantei-kun, seriously if there is something bothering you, we have to talk about it. I don't want our friendship to get messed up over this" Conan stared resolutely at the wooden patterns on the desk as he said softly "It's nothing, nothing specific is wrong, the problem lies with me, it's nothing you need to worry about, really" he slumped slightly and put his head and arms on the desk, sighing a little.

The thief went and took an armchair and slid into it beside the desk and then mimicked the detective with his arms on the surface and put his head on his arms. "Is this about Mouri-san?" The magician then asked after a while in a soft tone.

Conan took a few seconds and then answered "It's not that, well it's part of it but not the whole thing so to speak" in an equally soft tone of voice.

The library clock ticked in the background for awhile and then the thief let out a small breath "You want to talk about it?"

To his surprise Conan snorted slightly in humor but didn't say anything. The thief who was bewildered raised his head and an eyebrow "what, you don't think I will be a good listener? I will have you know I'm a great relationship counsellor, so don't worry your pretty little head about that and talk to this phantom thief about your 'little' problem" he said with a flourish and emphasis on the little part.

Conan laughed humorlessly and was getting a little annoyed "It's nothing I can talk to you about anyway" he said in an amused and annoyed tone, then he added in a whisper "and besides you're part of the problem" the thief shouldn't have heard the very soft spoken words, but unfortunately he did.

"So I am the problem then" the magician said a little hurt, standing up. "Is it because I am a thief? Is it because it's not fun hanging around me?"

Connan whipped his gaze up to the thief "no, no' no that's not it!" he said a little panicked

"Then are you ashamed of something? Something I have accidentally seen or heard?" He said in a raising voice.

"No! IT'S nothing like that, you haven't done anything!" his voice also rising in volume.

"Then what is it!, if it's not Mouri-san and you're saying it's not me, than what has happened?!" the magician thief bellowed out. Conan slammed his hands at the desk and stood on his chair and practically screamed "It's my own damn problem!"

The thief glowered slightly and said in a little less of a voluminous voice "Let me help you!" Conan once again slammed his hands on the desk making some papers fly and screamed "You can't help me with it! because the problem is I'm In Love with YOU!"

When Conan's brain caught up with what had just flown out of his mouth, he froze. The thief just stared at him equally as frozen, then the detective put his hands to his mouth and became beet red. Slowly he slid down his desk chair and went under the desk. The thief unfroze, blushing slightly and slowly made his way around the humongous desk and rolled the chair out of the way.

Crouching, he saw Conan sitting in the corner of the small space with his head on his knees and small arms around his legs. His red ears showing his embarrassment to the thief. The magician quietly crawled inside the tiny space sat down opposite him as best he could considering he was much bigger and mimicked the detective once again. Looking up, the thief hesitantly put a hand on the not child's knee. He flinched a little but didn't pull away.

They sat there for awhile in silence only hearing the ticking of the clock until the thief said very softly "Is… is it true?" the child peeked at him still slightly red. "Is it true, you em… like me?" the thief said blushing. The not-child nodded a slight nod and hid his face in his knees again.

Silence reigned once again for awhile til the thief spoke "how long have you… liked me and why haven't you said anything?" after a few heartbeats he child mumbled in a tiny voice "I have liked you for a few months now, but I realised it a month or so ago myself… I didn't want to destroy our friendship for something like this" he looked up a tiny bit, you could see a small amount of tears in his eyes "Besides, I'm like this, so it doesn't matter"

The thief was quiet for awhile, but then he started blushing madly and said " Well…. I have actually liked you for quite awhile too, but um… god! I feel like a pedofile right now" he whined the last part. Shinichi as Conan looked up at him with a scowl hurt radiating in his azure eyes. KID made a impatient sound "Shinichi~" he whined again "hear me out here!"

Shinichi's heart sped up at his name. "It's not like I don't know you are an eighteen year old, but seriously think about it, I feel so weird being attracted to a eight year old, well technically it's just your mind I'm attracted to at the moment" Shinichi just blinked at him "But gosh if Tsukuyomi knows, I melt like butter when I see pictures of you at sixteen, I can't even imagine how hot you would look at your rightful age at eighteen" he said with a red face.

The detective blushed until he became red as a tomato and put his hands in his face. He inhaled a shaky breath and then let it out slowly just as shaky and peeked out at the thief through his fingers. The magician thief had a dopey smile on his red face looking at him with fond indigo eyes. Conan let out a small happy laugh that sounded like a sob making KID worried. He leaned into the not-child's personal space and suddenly got an arm full of sobbing detective. The thief panicked slightly until he realised the not-child wasn't crying of sadness but rather of happiness and relief. He hugged him back in earnest.

 _'_ _The planning sessions became much more relaxed after that and we started to hang out as friends again. Sure it was a tiny bit embarrassing to know how the other felt, but at least we were honest about it in the end.'_

 _TBC._

 _A/N: *Prosopagnosia* as mentioned in the story, commonly called face blindness. If I understood correctly, it's a condition were a part of the brain is damaged somehow which makes the person unable to register faces and has to rely on hairstyle, color, clothes, habits, mannerisms etc. to know a person. I got the idea for the case (terrible case, many plot holes, sorry xD) involving face blindness from a detective series called Perception. It was quite a while ago I saw it but yeah, I hope it wasn't too similar. xD This is my first time writing a fanfiction and I hope you enjoyed it, I am not a native English speaker so the grammar and spelling may be bad. Sorry about that, be patient with me xD I am a person who juggle a lot of ideas and interests at the same time as work or school, so the story will probably update pretty irregularly, sorry about that. Edit: I have updated the whole of chapter 1 to match my recent writing style of 2019, I hope this is not an inconvenience for anyone and that my style is still to your liking. Please Read and review /Wickfur OwO_


End file.
